


指腹為婚 20

by Rz00



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rz00/pseuds/Rz00
Kudos: 19





	指腹為婚 20

「什麼？！」金容仙一臉驚恐的看著文星伊

想起之前文星伊發情時，金容仙整整一個禮拜下不了床，氣得打文星伊出氣  
，不對，是連打文星伊的力氣都沒什麼

「妳剛剛的挑逗，讓我很想幹妳」文星伊吻了金容仙一口，在耳邊輕輕說著

「我才弄沒幾下，妳就不行了，這樣…我能性福嗎？」金容仙在文星伊胸口畫圈

「那個感覺是不一樣的」文星伊將金容仙放到床上，撕開自己的抑制貼

文星伊釋放出強烈的新息素，強勢的侵襲金容仙的鼻腔，瞬間讓金容仙感到全身無力，發出難耐的呻吟

文星伊脫去金容仙所有衣物，手搓揉著那雪白的豐滿，含著胸前的挺立，像個小孩一樣吸允著

金容仙享受著，撫著文星伊的後腦勺，輕輕的哼一聲

「容，喜歡我這樣嗎？」文星伊像是變一個人一樣，轉移陣地，到了金容仙的禁地花園遊玩著

「等…不要..」金容仙被文星伊舔弄著小核，敏感的抖了一下

文星伊手沾了些金容仙的蜜液，塗抹在小核上面，慢慢的搓揉著

「舒服嗎？」文星伊看著緊閉雙眼的金容仙

「才..沒有..」金容仙口是心非，但表情卻出賣了她

「是嗎？」文星伊加速撫弄著

金容仙舒服的仰起頭，大口呼氣

因為文星伊的撫弄，使得金容仙分泌出更多蜜液，讓文星伊的巨根能順利送進

文星伊將金容仙的雙腿岔開，扶著自己的分身，一把撞進金容仙氾濫的小洞，濕潤的小洞，讓碩大順利滑進

「哈…容…好緊...」文星伊被金容仙緊實溫潤的的陰穴舒服的包覆著

「啊…」金容仙下身一下子被塞巨大肉棒，一時不適應，紅了眼眶

「疼嗎？」文星伊擔心的問著金容仙

「那個這麼大幹嘛！」金容仙流著生理的淚水，捶打這文星伊

「那..我出來好了…」文星伊快速的退出分身

文星伊的退出，反而讓金容仙更加難受空虛，更渴望著被文星伊填滿

「誰讓妳出來了…繼續」金容仙滿身通紅，還流著香汗

「那…妳求我」文星伊用著碩大在金容仙陰部掃著

「寶貝，妳過來一下」金容仙笑著咬牙說著

文星伊乖乖的身體湊向金容仙

「信不信把妳折斷！戴套！」金容仙在文星伊耳邊說著

文星伊聽到這可怕的話，差點軟掉，自己戴好保險套，直挺挺的深撞進金容仙

文星伊的好腰力，賣力的抽插，每一下都讓金容仙置身雲端

「嗯…啊…」肉體撞擊和呻吟的聲音充滿整個房間

金容仙每叫一聲，文星伊就越有力氣

「不行了…要到了..」金容仙要到了高潮哭求著文星伊

「容怎麼這麼快，我都還沒射」文星伊故意頂了頂金容仙的G點

「啊…」金容仙到達了高潮，身體顫了一下，緊緊抱著文星伊

「昂~不要了行嗎？」金容仙哭著求饒

「不行，我還沒夠，換個姿勢吧」文星伊親了親金容仙安撫著

文星伊讓金容仙騎在自己身上，雙手握住金容仙的細腰，金容仙像是文星伊身上的搖桿，搖來搖去

兩人都發出舒服的謂嘆

幾戰過後，文星伊用掉不少保險套，仍向金容仙所求

「容，再一次好嗎」文星伊嘟著嘴求著金容仙

「昂~」金容仙搖搖頭

「拜託…最後一次就讓妳休息」文星伊懇求著金容仙

金容仙不理文星伊，拖著疲累的身體去浴室清理

文星伊跟在金容仙身後，兩人一起進了浴室

戰場由床上改到了浴室，金容仙靠著冰涼的牆上背對著文星伊，文星伊一邊撫弄著金容仙的雪乳，一邊抽插著

終戰過後，兩人清理好身體，換好了乾淨的床單，安分的睡了覺

金容仙被文星伊抱著，感覺到自己的雙臀間有東西頂著，將文星伊踹下床

「文星伊，妳給我睡客廳」

文星伊摸摸鼻子，拿著枕頭到客廳沙發睡覺


End file.
